Spiny Shell
The spiny shell, commonly referred to as the blue shell, is a power-up item of the ''Driller Engine Grand Prix'' series of video games. Originating from the first game, it allows a racer to shoot a projectile directly at the first place racer. The blue shell acts as a "catch-up" system, intended to give the lower-ranking characters a better chance to advance, keeping players closer together. A character in first place is likely to be hit by a blue shell at some point and once fired, the blue shell is almost always unavoidable. Because of this, the power-up has received a very mixed reception. In the instruction manual of Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2, it is actually Konata's favorite item, despite it being negative. In addition to the Driller Engine Grand Prix series, the blue shell is a power-up item in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and Mario Hoops 3-on-3. History The Mario series features some visually similar figures which predate the blue shell, such as the red spinies from the original Super Mario Bros. (1985) and blue Koopa Troopas of Super Mario World (1990). In Driller Engine Grand Prix 2, anyone from 3rd place or below can obtain the blue shell. Since the release of Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2, the series sees the blue shell being more common to characters closer to the lead, and it is unable to hit characters on its way to the lead, as it flies above the track using wings rather than gliding upon its surface. There are few techniques possible in some Driller Engine Grand Prix games to evade a blue shell, such as the Driller Engine Grand Prix 8 introduction of the rare Super Horn item which can destroy the shell. A toy model of the blue shell is included in the limited edition package of Driller Engine Grand Prix 8. Reception The blue shell is known as a random element with harsh consequences, which is difficult to evade. As a "hazard that strips certainty and authority", Gamasutra calls the blue shell the "most profoundly existential element of the Mario canon", disruptive to "the entire logic of this familiar fantasy universe." The Geek Handbook names as one of its greatest frustrations, to be hit by a blue shell shortly before reaching the finish line. GameSpot considers the ability to destroy the "dreaded" blue shells as a particularly exciting feature of Driller Engine Grand Prix 8. Nintendo Power called the use of a boost item to dodge a blue shell a "defining moment" of gameplay in Driller Engine Grand Prix 6. Calling it "The Great Equalizer" for its enhancement of the elements of struggle and luck, Kotaku considered the blue shell to be the most hated, and best, item of the Mario Kart series. Kotaku considered the blue shell to be the most notable and game-changing amongst the game's "most notorious" items, adding that this made it "a lot more fun" to use in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Category:Fictional turtles Category:Fictional weapons Category:Mario Kart games Category:Video game items